However We Can
by slantedknitting
Summary: Harry and Ron will be with each other whichever way they can. Harry/Ron slash.


"Harry?" Ron sat behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller man.

Harry leaned into Ron's warm body, but did not respond. The two of them sat on the floor in front of the blazing fire in silence for several minutes until Harry sighed deeply. Ron tightened his grip and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, gazing into the flames.

"I love you," Ron whispered as he adjusted his legs so Harry could sit between them.

"It's not… I want…" Harry sighed again and bit his lip, squinting as though the words he wanted were hiding in the fire.

"It's okay, love," Ron said soothingly, rubbing wide circles around Harry's nipples. "We can try again, later. It's not a problem. Honestly."

"It _is_ a problem," Harry insisted hoarsely.

Ron frowned, but continued caressing Harry's strong chest and abdomen. "I love you," he said slowly, "and I don't care. I want to be with you, regardless. I want to be with you however I can. If we can't do it, then we'll find other things to do. It's not a problem."

"We can't…" Harry sighed forcefully and held his hands out closer to the fire. "We can't not have sex, Ron. What kind of relationship would that be?"

"Don't burn yourself," Ron said softly, reaching out and pulling Harry's hands back. He laced their fingers together and laid their hands in Harry's lap. "Do you want me, instead?"

Harry gasped quietly, squeezing Ron's hands within his own. "You… you'd let me? You'd let me… do that?"

"Of course." Ron tilted his head and placed a single kiss on Harry's warm neck.

"Even though I won't let you do it?"

"Of course," Ron repeated, rubbing his thumbs over the backs of Harry's hands.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, sounding slightly panicked.

"Yes," Ron stated simply, pulling his hands out of Harry's and rubbing them along Harry's inner thighs, massaging slowly.

"Ron," Harry breathed as Ron whispered their clothes away.

Ron gripped Harry's stiffening cock and quickly had him rock hard and panting.

"Ready?" Ron asked, grinning at Harry's feeble protest as he removed his hand.

"Are you?" Harry asked, turning to Ron and meeting his lustful gaze.

Ron leaned back on his elbows and looked up at Harry through his thick, red eyelashes. He nodded, reaching up and tugging gently on his painful erection.

Harry summoned lube from his bedroom and quickly spread some over his fingers. He nudged Ron's legs apart and rubbed his slick fingers between the two mounds of Ron's arse.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked again, pressing one finger gently against the tight ring of muscle. Ron nodded again and held their eye contact as Harry slid the finger into him. Biting his lip, Harry gently pulled the finger in and out until he felt Ron relax enough to add a second digit. Ron winced and clenched his teeth, taking a few short breaths before willing himself to relax.

"It's okay," Harry whispered, moving his fingers slowly, "I love you."

Ron smiled and thrust slightly up against Harry's hand, encouraging him. Harry leaned down to kiss Ron as he flexed his fingers to stretch Ron further. Ron whimpered into Harry's mouth, grabbing onto his arm and squeezing tightly through the pain. Harry sat back and pulled out his fingers, shaking slightly.

"I can't, Ron, I can't hurt you like this."

"Nonsense," Ron said, grabbing Harry's hand and guiding it back to his arse. "The pain will go away. I want to do this. I want you to do this."

Taking a deep breath, Harry pushed two fingers back into Ron, and then, without warning, added a third. Ron tensed and inhaled sharply. Harry wrapped his other hand around Ron's cock and leaned down to lick across the head. Ron gripped Harry's arm again and gradually relaxed. Harry continued thrusting his fingers and stretching Ron until Ron started moaning and raising his hips to meet Harry's hand.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked, gulping.

"Yes, please." Ron nodded and released Harry's arm.

"Okay," Harry whispered, spreading the lube over his aching cock with shaking hands.

"Harry."

Harry looked up cautiously, dragging his gaze from his cock, to Ron's, up Ron's stomach and chest, and finally to Ron's dark blue eyes.

"I love you. It'll be fine. It's okay."

Harry smiled widely and moved quickly into position, holding Ron's legs apart and lifting them against his chest. He slid himself into Ron with excruciating slowness, causing Ron to groan when he was finally buried completely inside.

"Fuck, Ron," Harry gasped and made one small thrust with his hips.

"Harry," Ron growled, "move!"

Harry breathed Ron's name as he began rocking slowly in and out of Ron's arse. He couldn't tear his gaze away from Ron's face, and their eye contact was pushing him closer to the edge than the feeling of Ron's hot, tight muscles around his eager cock. Ron moved to touch himself and the sight of it made Harry groan and drive himself harder and faster into Ron.

"Oh, Harry," Ron moaned loudly, stroking himself faster, "Harry, fuck, Harry."

Smiling, Harry reached between their bodies and rubbed his thumb over the head of Ron's cock as he awkwardly tried to find Ron's prostate. When Ron arched against him and gasped so loudly that Harry was startled, he knew he had found it. He began slamming into Ron at the new angle, grinding his teeth to keep from coming. Ron quickly fell into bliss, shouting and coming on Harry's chest. His muscles tightened further around Harry, and this, along with the look on Ron's face as he came, pushed Harry over the edge at the same time.

"Ron," Harry panted as he pulled out and fell onto the floor next to him, "fuck, I love you."

Ron chuckled and draped a few limbs over Harry's sweaty body. "I love you, too. Thank you."

"Thank you!" Harry turned his head to look at Ron and grinned widely. "It was, I mean, it was good?"

"Absolutely." Ron brushed Harry's hair out of his face and kissed his neck. "I told you we'd figure something out."

"Mhm," Harry sighed contentedly as Ron sucked slowly on a spot under his jawbone. "Is it time for bed?"

Ron grinned against Harry's skin before sitting up. "Do you want to take a shower first?"

Harry's eyes lit up and he nodded eagerly, jumping up and racing Ron upstairs and into the bathroom.


End file.
